


Shopping For a Present With Sarah

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [18]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Romeo and Sarah go shopping for Davey's Christmas present.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies)
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Kudos: 7





	Shopping For a Present With Sarah

Romeo let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Sarah was walking towards him. "Romeo, why exactly have you brought me outside a bookshop?"

"I want to get Davey a present but I don't know what to get him." Romeo explained as he averted his eyes.

"You need my help why?"

"You are his sister and know him quite a lot and you know what books he likes. So can you please help me?"

"Might as well. I don't have anything else to do until this evening." Sarah started to enter the bookshop,"Come on then unless you don't want my help."

Romeo scrambled inside and followed Sarah towards the fantasy section. Sarah had already pulled down two books when he arrived. "I know for a fact that Davey absolutely loved Sherlock Holmes when he was a kid. He also loved Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter and Doctor Who. But from what he has told me the only one he likes now is Sherlock Holmes so I would recommend that."

Romeo looked down at the book that had been shoved into his arms and saw that it had every Sherlock Holmes story in it. He followed Sarah into the history section where she was looking around with a inquisitive expression, he asked,"What is wrong?"

"Davey likes history, law and science so I can't decide whether to recommend a book from all three or just one book."

"How about one from all three?"

"That would work then you can decide which to buy for Christmas and which to get him for his birthday." Sarah started to moved along the shelves until she pulled out one book,"Here we go one about the Roman Empire that should do for history. Onto law then."

Romeo tried to not stagger as he moved into the law section where Sarah just smiled at him before she started to look through the shelves for the third time. She finally found one that detailed the history of American law.

They walked into the science section where both of them started to search this time. Romeo pulled out a book about astrophysics and asked,"Would this do?"

"Yes that would do. However, I would also recommend to get him a book on astronomy. He always wanted to learn about them but he didn't have a chance to in the past few years as he was studying to become a teacher."

"I know. Aren't Finch, Jack, Mush and Kath working at the same school as him?"

"They are." Sarah nodded,"Finch teaches music, Jack teaches art, Mush is one of the maths teacher and Kath is one of the English teachers. Well they aren't starting until next September as they are just teaching assistants but by this time next year they will be proper teachers."

Romeo nodded as he looked at the five books in front of him, he finally said,"The Roman one, astronomy and Sherlock Holmes should do I think."

"Right, you go pay for them while I put these two back." Sarah took the other two books and went to return them while Romeo went to pay for the others.

\--‐------

Romeo entered the apartment to see Davey standing in the kitchen as he made hot dogs. "I'm back."

"How is Jack then?"

"Oh he is fine. He was complaining about one of your co-workers." Romeo explained as he put his coat and the bag in the living room.

"Ah, Jack is talking about another teaching assistant who thinks he is better then everyone. Hopefully, I don't have to see him again it is just work experience for him."

"That's nice, baby. Now when will those hot dogs he done then?"

"Soon. Go have a shower, you smell." 

Romeo grinned as he went back into the living room to pick up the bag. He then went down to his bedroom to hide the presents and have a shower.


End file.
